


The last of the... (par Starck29)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Harry refait sa septième année à Poudlard, seul. Ron est resté à la boutique de son frère et Hermione est entrée au Ministère après avoir passé ses ASPICS en candidate libre. Kingsley, le nouveau ministre de la magie, a fait voter une loi sur le mariage contraignante pour tous. Salut de la communauté sorcière anglaise ? Liberticide ? Piège à serpent ? Chacun est juge.
Relationships: Flora Carrow/Ron Weasley, Millicent Bulstrode/Harry Potter





	1. Une nouvelle année

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Dormi nous a demandé une fanfiction Harry Potter post-Poudlard où une loi a été passée, forçant chaque héros à épouser un enfant de mangemort afin d'éviter la propagation de leurs idées auprès des générations futures. Il a aussi demandé à ce qu'on ne change pas les enfants mangemorts en gentil d'un coup mais d'aborder leur éducation néfaste. Couple demandé: Harry/Millicent, avec un happy end. ATTENTION! Le commanditaire a aussi exprimé le désir d'ascension sociale des Weasley, notamment le rêve de Ginny de devenir Lady Potter et des autres membres de la famille de profiter de la célébrité d'Harry. Si vous êtes fan des Weasley, cette fic n'est peut-être pas pour vous!
> 
> Starck29, un des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé de répondre à sa demande.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter est l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling.

Après la bataille de Poudlard, le nouveau Ministère dirigé par Kingsley avait fait voter une loi forçant chaque héro à épouser un enfant issu de parents mangemorts. C'était, d'après leurs dires, pour éviter qu'une nouvelle génération de sorciers ne grandisse avec les mêmes idéaux que Voldemort. Mais c'était surtout, selon Hermione, pour montrer un symbole d'unité nationale, une action politique parfaitement calculée en somme.

La lionne avait passé ses ASPIC en tant que candidate libre durant l'été avant de rentrer au Ministère de la magie. Ron, quant à lui, avait préféré travailler avec Georges à la boutique. Il avait pris goût à cette vie simple. Harry s'était donc retrouvé tout seul ce 1er septembre 1998 dans le Poudlard Express pour refaire sa septième année. Il avait souhaité refaire sa dernière année avant de commencer une formation à l'école des aurors. Il y aurait probablement été accepté sans ses ASPIC, mais pour une fois, il avait envie de faire quelque chose de "normal". Et puis, peut-être que cette année serait calme, ça changerait de d'habitude et en bien.

Alors qu'il arpentait le train à la recherche d'une place, il passa devant un wagon qui était presque vide. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dedans, une Serpentarde de son année: Milicent Bulstrode si sa mémoire était bonne. C'était une fille relativement effacée et discrète dont les parents avaient été emprisonnés à Azkaban durant l'été à cause de leur soutien à Voldemort. Mais contrairement à Parkinson, elle n'avait jamais montré la moindre hostilité envers eux, les Gryffondor. Le survivant se décida à frapper à la porte dudit wagon, il n'allait pas passer tout le trajet dans le couloir.

– Excuse-moi, dit-il en rentrant, tous les autres wagons sont pleins, est-ce que je peux m'installer ici ?

– Oui bien sûr, lui répondit-elle.

Le brun rangea sa valise et s'assit en face d'elle. Tous les deux étaient gênés par la présence de l'autre. Harry parce que c'était sa première rentrée sans ses amis, et Milicent parce que d'habitude elle passait chacun de ses voyages dans le Poudlard Express seule et que ça lui convenait très bien comme ça.

– Harry, se présenta-t-il.

– Millicent, lui répondit-elle.

– Tu es revenue faire une deuxième septième année? lui demanda-t-il.

– Oui, lui répondit-elle, et toi?

– Oui.

Le silence reprit sa place entre eux et dura jusqu'à leur arrivée à Pré-au-Lard. Harry eut un pincement au coeur, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était la dernière fois qu'il prenait le train rouge dans ce sens.


	2. Retour à Poudlard

Après le banquet et la traditionnelle répartition, les élèves rejoignirent leur Salle Commune. Harry, Dean et Neville étaient les trois seuls garçons de leur année à Gryffondor. Colin était mort lors de la Bataille et les autres avaient fui lorsque Voldemort avait pris le pouvoir et tué Scrimgeour.

L'école était beaucoup plus vide que les autres années. La septième année notamment, avait subi de lourdes pertes. Et c'était également le cas pour leurs enseignants. Chourave et Trelawney étaient mortes lors de la Bataille en plus de Rogue, et Vector était parti à la retraite. Firenze avait repris le poste de professeur de divination, et, à la surprise générale, Marcus Flint avait été nommé par la directrice McGonagall et le conseil d'administration de Poudlard pour prendre la place du professeur Chourave.

Durant la soirée, Harry prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte, puis il quitta sa tour pour aller dans le parc de Poudlard. Il avait appris à aimer le calme de la nuit et le parc était un endroit reposant à cette heure-là, comme s'il était lui aussi endormi.

Le brun le traversait, voulant s'installer au bord du lac noir, lorsqu'il il y vit une silhouette, assise. Elle était éclairée par la faible lumière de la lune et le lion eut l'impression de voir le vert de l'uniforme de Serpentard sur elle. Il s'approcha, toujours dissimulé sous sa cape, et reconnut Millicent. Elle avait dû avoir la même idée que lui. Est-ce qu'il devait s'installer à ses côtés au risque de la déranger, alors qu'elle semblait reposée? Le lion resta quelques instants, hésitant, avant de finalement décider de rebrousser chemin et de retourner dans sa Salle Commune.

Le lendemain matin, les élèves de Poudlard reçurent leur emploi du temps pour leurs cours qui commençaient le jour suivant. Les septième année de Gryffondor avaient, en premier, leur cours de potions, avec les Serdaigle.

– Pour une fois on n'est pas avec les mages noirs, remarqua Ginny, ça va nous changer.

– Certains nous ont aidés Ginny, lui fit remarquer Dean.

– Pour sauver leur peau, c'est tout. Si jamais on avait perdu, ils nous auraient planté un poignard dans le dos sans la moindre hésitation pour aller ramper aux pieds de leur maître comme de bons petits toutous.

Harry se désintéressa de la conversation de ses deux amis, conversation qui commençait à virer en dispute. Il termina son petit-déjeuner et quitta la Grande Salle. Plus personne ne le revit du reste de la journée. Il resta dans la Salle sur Demande, à ressasser le passé.


	3. Avancer

Tandis que Harry, Ginny et Dean étaient à Poudlard, Hermione était coincée au Ministère à essayer de défaire ce que Kingsley avait fait. Elle refusait de devoir épouser un enfant de parents mangemorts, sécurité du monde sorcier en jeu ou non. Pas après ce que Bellatrix Lestrange et Dolores Ombrage leur avaient fait subir !

Elle n'était pas la seule à se battre contre, Ginny aussi refusait de s'y plier. Et pour en avoir discuté avec plusieurs anciens camarades de Poudlard, cette loi ne leur plaisait pas non plus à tous. Mais il leur fallait une majorité des voix au Magenmagot pour espérer l'annuler, une entreprise qui serait loin d'être simple. Qui plus est, ils n'avaient que deux ans pour se fiancer, sinon le Ministère leur imposerait un conjoint. Deux ans … c'était trop peu, beaucoup trop peu selon Hermione. Autant pour se marier que pour faire annuler cette loi.

À la boutique, Ron et Georges étaient davantage partagés sur cette loi. Tous les deux la trouvaient liberticide, mais cela semblait être un bon moyen de réduire le risque d'apparition d'un futur mage noir. Ils comprenaient totalement ceux qui étaient contre cette loi, comme Hermione, mais ils comprenaient aussi pourquoi le Ministère avait voulu la mettre en place: elle allait être un symbole d'unité pour le pays.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Ron travaillait à la boutique de farces et attrapes. Au départ, cela devait être simplement pour aider Georges, mais il avait fini par prendre goût à ce travail et avait décidé d'y rester et de ne pas refaire de septième année à Poudlard. Angelina, la fiancée de Georges depuis presque un an déjà, les avait également rejoints. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle voulait éviter qu'il ne fasse sauter la boutique comme il avait déjà fait sauter trois fois leur chambre. L'une des trois fois en question, leur chambre avait sauté … au sens propre du terme.

–Georges, lui dit un jour son petit frère alors qu'ils discutaient de la façon dont s'était passé l'été pour leur boutique, il nous faudra peut-être une quatrième personne pour l'année prochaine.

– Probablement, c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas arrêté de courir depuis Juin. Mais cette boutique, c'est la famille. Et je tiens à ce que cela le reste.

– Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. A vrai dire, je connais peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait faire l'affaire.

– Tu m'intrigues là Ron.

– Fais-moi confiance, dit le rouquin alors que ses joues avaient légèrement rosi.

En rentrant chez lui ce soir-là, Ron retrouva sa colocataire devant les fourneaux, en train de leur préparer à manger. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble après la fin de la guerre. Le roux cherchait quelqu'un pour l'aider à payer le loyer, et elle … elle voulait partir. Par n'importe quel moyen, elle avait voulu quitter le monde qu'elle avait toujours connu.

Il s'approcha d'elle sans faire de bruit, alors qu'elle venait de tout mettre à chauffer et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, surprise, puis elle lui embrassa la joue. Il la reposa sur le sol, puis, tandis qu'elle sortait deux verres à pied, il alla chercher une bouteille de vin d'oeillets qu'il ouvrit. Il en remplit leur deux verres et s'installa en face d'elle.

– Alors, ta journée ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Épuisante. On a encore fait un chiffre de dingue. On se demande même si pour l'été prochain on ne va pas chercher à embaucher une quatrième personne.

– Juste pour l'été prochain ? demanda la Serpentarde, curieuse.

– Probablement avant, le temps qu'on la forme.

– Et vous auriez déjà quelqu'un en tête?

– Disons qu' il faudrait quelqu'un n'ayant pas peur de travailler tous les jours. Une personne qui, par exemple, aurait coupé les ponts avec sa famille et souhaiterait recommencer une nouvelle vie.

– Moi ?

– Oui Flora, je pensais à toi.

– C'est …

– Viens demain à la boutique, je te présenterai à Georges et Angelina. »


	4. A l'approche de Noël

Noël approchait à grands pas. À Poudlard, Hagrid avait déjà installé le sapin dans la Grande Salle. Et, comme à son habitude, le professeur Flitwick, aidé de quelques volontaires, s'était occupé de le décorer. Harry avait fait partie de ceux qui l'aidaient, et c'était comme cela qu'il avait recroisé Millicent. Une fois le sapin de Noël achevé, ils s'en allèrent tout les deux dans le parc et s'installèrent sous un arbre, l'un à côté de l'autre.

– Tu passes Noël où cette année? lui demanda la Serpentarde.

– Je ne sais, répondit-il, habituellement j'allais chez les Weasley mais cette année …

– Tu ne veux pas y aller ?

– Ce n'est pas ça, je n'ai juste pas envie de croiser Ginny.

– Je croyais qu'entre vous deux …

– Non pas du tout, c'est ce que Ginny s'imagine, ça.

– Et bien écoute, je … mes parents organisent toujours une réception pour Noël au manoir. Si tu veux je peux leur demander, sans aucune arrière pensée évidemment, ne vas pas croire que cela voudrait dire que …

– Ce serait avec plaisir Mili, la coupa le Survivant pour lui éviter de se ridiculiser davantage

– Je vais les prévenir.

La Serpentarde se leva et prit la direction de son dortoir pour écrire une lettre à ses parents. Harry resta à leur place, perdu dans ses pensées. Les parents de la verte-et-argent avaient été libérés le mois dernier, il avait finalement été prouvé que même s'ils avaient des idéaux similaires à ceux de Voldemort, ils ne l'avait jamais soutenu. Et, on n'emprisonnait pas des gens à cause de leurs idées. Et encore, le lion se demandait si ce n'était pas juste des idéaux de façade vu la personnalité de Mili.

Qui disait Noël disait sapin géant à Poudlard mais aussi affluence à la boutique des jumeaux. Fred était mort mais cela restait malgré tout la boutique des jumeaux. Flora avait commencé à y travailler depuis trois mois et s'y plaisait beaucoup. Elle aimait être au contact des clients et, plus particulièrement, des enfants. Elle aimait voir leur sourire, et leur donner le sourire.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde ce jour-là, bien assez pour qu'ils soient en train de courir à quatre. C'était à se demander comment Fred et Georges avaient fait au début. Ron était content, sa colocataire se plaisait avec eux. Il pourrait peut-être même l'inviter au repas de Noël au Terrier en tant qu'amie. Sa mère allait le charrier avec ça durant toute la soirée mais tant pis. Il avait hâte d'être à ce repas où il pourrait revoir Harry et Hermione. Il voyait beaucoup moins ses deux amis depuis la rentrée, et cela le peinait au plus haut point. Harry était à Poudlard, et Hermione se battait bec et ongles contre cette fichue loi.

– Il n'y a plus de philtres d'amour Ron, lui dit la Serpentarde en le sortant de ses pensées, tu peux

aller voir s'il y en a dans la réserve ?

– Tout de suite.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une caisse entière des précieux produits et les mit en rayon. C'était la troisième de la semaine, les vacances à Poudlard allaient être … sportives. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un bal ait lieu.

Retour à Poudlard où … Minerva McGonagall venait d'annoncer la tenue d'un grand bal. Il se tiendrait la nuit du solstice d'hiver. Ron avait de très bonnes intuitions par moment, mais c'était vraiment dommage qu'il n'en ait jamais rien su.


	5. Intrigues amoureuses

Dans quelques jours aurait lieu le bal organisé par le professeur McGonagall. La plupart des élèves préparaient leur tenue de soirée et cherchaient un cavalier.

Neville se trouvait dans les cachots. Avant, il n'aurait jamais osé y aller, mais la guerre l'avait endurci, comme tous les autres. Une main lui attrapa le visage et quelqu'un l'embrassa, d'une façon qui était tout sauf timide.

– Tu sais, c'est avec toi que j'aurais voulu aller au bal.

– Moi aussi Théo, moi aussi. Mais c'est impossible. Écoute, on va y aller tous les deux avec une cavalière et profiter de cette soirée comme on le pourra. Et après, peut-être que l'on pourra …

Le Gryffondor laissa sa phrase en suspens. Son petit-ami avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

Pendant ce temps, Dean faisait les cent pas dans le dortoir des lions. Il avait envie de demander à l'une des filles de Serdaigle d'être sa cavalière pour le bal qui arrivait, mais il n'osait pas. Il savait pourtant qu'elle ne lui dirait rien de méchant, même si elle refusait, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Mais il n'arrivait pas aller la voir.

Allongé sur son lit en train de lire un conte moldu que lui avait conseillé Hermione, Harry se demandait jusqu'à quand ce jeu du chat et de la souris allait continuer entre les deux adolescents. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, une étincelle.

– Tu comptes aller le voir avant le prochain été ou pas, Dean ? demanda finalement le brun.

– Je … Tu ne comprends pas Harry, c'est …

– Va la voir, qu'est-ce que tu risques ?

– Et si elle me dit non ?

– Honnêtement, ça n'arrivera pas.

– Ça te va bien de dire ça alors que tu ne seras même pas là. Tu pars quand déjà avec Millicent Bulstrode?

– Demain en fin de journée, et il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu l'aies invitée d'ici là. Sinon je vais lui dire moi-même ce qui se passe.

– Tu n'oserais pas Harry.

Dean avait blêmi.

– Tu veux parier ?

Et résultat, en fin de journée, le métis avait un cavalière pour le bal en la personne de la douce et mignonne Astoria Greengrass. La jeune Serdaigle venait de fêter ses seize ans et était en cinquième année. Sa mère avait été condamnée à la perpétuité à Azkaban pour avoir fait partie des mangemorts. Elle était notamment responsable de la mort de Ted Tonks, le mari d'Andromeda, avec qui Dean s'était caché un temps lors de la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort.

– Pourquoi moi ? lui demanda-t-elle après avoir accepté.

– Parce que c'est toi justement, Astoria.

– Tory, mes amis m'appellent Tory.

– Tory, murmura-t-il.


	6. Le second bal de Noël

Astoria était en train de se préparer pour le bal, elle était à la fois hyper excitée et hyper l'avait invitée quelques jours plus tôt ! Elle avait tellement hâte et en même temps tellement peur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à coiffer ses cheveux correctement, trop distraite par ses sentiments.C'était la troisième fois qu'elle ratait sa coiffure. Lasse, elle la défit d'un coup de baguette et soupira.

– Tu veux de l'aide Tory ? lui demanda sa camarade de chambre.

– Merci Luna, je n'y arriverai pas toute seule je crois.

La blonde attrapa une brosse à cheveux avant de commencer à démêler les cheveux de son amie. Pour ne pas avoir vu qu'il restait des noeuds dans ses beaux cheveux bruns, elle devait vraiment être dans un état peu enviable.

À la fin, la cinquième année se retrouva avec deux magnifiques couettes. Elle portait une robe bleu pastel sur laquelle étaient cousues les armoiries de sa famille, surmontée d'une tête d'aigle à l'oeil de rubis.

– Tu es magnifique, lui dit son amie.

– Toi aussi. On descend?

– Oui, approuva la septième année en mettant sa baguette dans ses cheveux.

Ce tic fit sourire la sang-pur. Malgré tout ce qui leur était arrivé, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Elles quittèrent la tour de Serdaigle, main dans la main. La brune était à la fois stressée et excitée.

– C'était comment … je veux dire, le dernier bal de Noël ? Celui du tournoi des trois sorciers.

– C'était magique, j'y étais allé avec Terry Boot, un Serdaigle de l'année de Harry et de Dean. On a fait partie des derniers duos sur la piste de danse.

– Vous aviez dansé? demanda la cinquième année des étoiles plein les yeux.

– Oui.

Elles arrivèrent au sommet de l'escalier qui menait à la Grande Salle.

– C'est normal que tu aies le trac, c'était la même chose pour moi il y a quatre ans. Tout va bien se passer.

Et elles descendirent. En les voyant arriver, Dean crut qu'il allait défaillir. Elle était … de toute beauté … Face à elle, il avait l'impression de ne rien être du tout. C'était faux, évidemment, mais …

– Tu es éblouissante, Tory.

– Merci, toi aussi. On entre?

– Oui, lui dit le brun en lui présentant son bras.

La soirée fut inoubliable pour eux deux. Et, au bout de la nuit, alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques couples sur la piste de danse, ils s'embrassèrent.


	7. Une histoire d'éducation

Harry était parti quelques jours avant le bal qui se tenait à Poudlard et, après le désastre qu'avait été celui de sa quatrième année avec Parvati, il était bien content d'y échapper. Cette fois-ci au moins il ne se ridiculiserait pas et il ne pouvait malheureusement pas avoir davantage tort.

Les parents de Millicent, Odilon et Garance Bullstrode, étaient venus les chercher à Près-au-Lard en transplanant. Le village avait des allures féeriques, recouvert intégralement par la neige qui tombait chaque nuit. Harry portait les moufles et le plus que lui avait confectionné Madame Weasley l'année précédente pour lui tenir chaud, l'hiver semblait être encore plus froid que d'habitude. Le lion regrettait un petit peu de ne pas y être allé, mais la situation avec Ginny allait être au mieux catastrophique et il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça.

\- Monsieur Potter, le salua le père de son amie en arrivant accompagné de son épouse

\- Monsieur Bullstrode, Madame Bullstrode.

\- Millicent, lui dit son père, tu pourras faire un transplanage d'escorte jusqu'au manoir ?

\- Oui père.

\- Madame Pomfresh sera contente de me revoir en avance sinon, tenta Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère

\- Je vous expliquerais, leur dit la septième année, prends mon bras Harry.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva devant un petit manoir de trois étages de hauteur, entouré d'un joli jardin à la française. Il n'avait pas de fleur en ce moment, mais nul doute qu'au printemps il devait être magnifique.

\- Vous l'entretenez vous-même Madame Bullstrode ? lui demanda-t-il

\- Évidemment, qui laisserait des elfes de maison le faire ? Une femme n'ai pas juste bonne à pondre des enfants à la chaîne.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, excusez-moi.

\- Ce n'est rien, Harry. Je peux vous appeler Harry ?

\- Bien sûr, lui dit le lion

\- Notre fille vous a prévenu pour le bal n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Lord Bullstrode

\- Le … Le bal ? s'étrangla le brun

\- Une réception veut dire un bal Harry, lui apprit son amie

\- J'ai grandi chez des moldus Milli, puis chez les Weasley.

Le visage de la Serpentarde vira au rouge, de gêne et de honte, et le lion se fit la réflexion que cela la rendait très mignonne. Mais il avait plus urgent pour l'instant. Demain c'était le vingt-quatre septembre, donc tout serait fermé.

\- Je m'en occupe, leur dit Garance Bullstrode, mes sortilèges de couture devraient arranger ce léger problème. Milli, tu vas aider ton ami à s'installer ?

La Serpentarde le guida alors à travers le jardin puis les différents couloirs du manoir. Après une succession d'escaliers, ils arrivèrent dans une aile du premier étage.

\- Ma chambre est juste à côté, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit.

\- Merci.

\- Tu as grandi chez des moldus donc ?

\- Oui, mais je n'en garde pas un très bon souvenir. Ils … je préfère ne pas en parler.

\- Je comprends. Tu sais chez les sangs-purs, ce n'était pas rose tout les jours non plus. N'en veux pas trop à Malefoy, Parkinson et Goyle d'être ce qu'ils sont, toutes les familles ne se valent pas malheureusement.

\- Je comprends oui. Les Weasley sont expansifs, mais ils s'aiment sincèrement eux. Du peu que j'en ai vu, Drago ne semble pas en avoir eu beaucoup.

\- Nous avons tous un passé différent Harry, et nous devons apprendre à vivre avec.


End file.
